To continue to serve as the major cancer center in the Harvard Medical School area and to play a leadership role in our region. To continue to develop and maintain clinical, laboratory and epidemiologic research programs of high quality related to cancer biology, prevention, diagnosis and treatment. To continue to provide a source of expertise in cancer diagnosis, treatment and supportive care. To continue to provide total care and rehabilitation on an interdisciplinary basis, in association with affiliating institutions. To continue to add to the total oncology resources of our medical community in terms of available staff, facilities and expertise. To continue to participate in teaching of medical students, house staff, fellows and graduate students and in the continuing education of practicing physicians and other health professionals. To continue to serve as a focal point for a regional cancer control program which is closely integrated with other activities of the Institute. To participate in regional clinical trials and in national clinical trials when appropriate.